


Written in the stars

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A naming a constellation after Person B. Prompt by: otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the stars

The crowd gathered in the Winchester’s living room. It was a bit packet since everyone was there, and by every one Dean meant everyone. 

There was Castiel, of course, they’ve known each other since forever and have been dating for years. There was Sam, his little brother, and his wife, Jess, who Dean thought was way to good. There was his Mom, who he loved to death, something he would never admit, and that had prepared him a birthday pie, cause pie was better than cake. There was his Dad, who Dean couldn’t forgive, not just yet, but had been trying to make it up to his sons. There was Adam, Dean’s little step-brother, who was sitting there awkwardly. There was Bobby, his adoptive father. Ellen, a family friend, and her daughter, Jo. There was Jody, the town’s sheriff. And there were his friends Charlie, Victor and Benny. 

It was his birthday, and although he insisted he didn’t want to celebrate, the fuckers had organized a surprise party. They were giving him his presents and sincerely, Dean was really touched by the gifts. For example, Charlie got him a sword (a fucking real sword!), Victor and Benny collaborated and bought him the entire collection of Star Wars comics and his mother had given him a home-made book that had all her recipes written there and a few blank pages to add his own. 

The last person to give him a present was Castiel. He stood up and looked in his briefcase. Yeah, the dude had a briefcase. But it only contributed to his image as the astronomer professor he was.

“I hope it’s enough” He said sitting again in the sofa, next to Dean.

“Dude whatever it is I bet is awesome”

“Aww” Charlie and Victor cooed. 

“Shut up” Dean protested. What Cas gave him was a big envelope.

“I bet is a bicycle” Said Jo, and even Cas chuckled.

Dean finally opened and grabbed the paper that was inside. He frowned trying to understand what the hell all that words meant, it had Cas’s University symbol.

“The other day, during our trip to the observatory, me and some colleagues discovered a new constellation, it’s small and pretty far away but it’s really beautiful. Since I was the one who saw it first they let me name it.”

Dean took another look at the paper and saw it ‘Constellation Dean’. He was in an awe. “You named a constellation after me?”

“What?” Jess asked. Dean looked up and saw that every one in the room was just as surprised as he was.

He looked down at the paper again. “Cas, this-this is…too much”

Castiel shrugged. “I love you, and I could not think of anyone i’d prefer naming that constellation after.” 

Dean blushed, Cas made it sound so simple. His Mom, Jess and Jody were looking at them with heart eyes. Sam was amused by his brother’s reaction, little shit probably had known what the present for a long time. Dean didn’t know about everyone else but he could imagine they had similar reactions. 

“Cas, you are an idiot” Dean smiled and cupped Cas cheek drawing him closer to give him a kiss. “Thank you, really.” He looked at the paper again, now it was Cas who was blushing. “This is freaking amazing.” 

…

The certificate was put in a frame in their living room. Dean smiled every time he looked at it. And every time he looked at it he made a mental note to pick up a ring and fucking purpose once and for all, like he planned a few months back. 

Little did he know Cas had planned the same…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> (stalk me on tumblr at deaniwinnie.tumblr.com)


End file.
